4chanfitfandomcom-20200215-history
Steroids
IMPORTANT NOTICE The use of anabolic steroids and their adverse effects are often overstated, misrepresented, overblown and most of all misunderstood. That said the use of anabolic steroids is still a very risky endeavor with very real short and long term side effects that can result in bodily harm, irreversable changes to your body, and how your body produces hormones. This has anecdotally shown, albeit in very high doses, to have negative conequences on internal organs that can result in tumors, premature failure, and posibly death. It is important to understand that while these risks exist, if done properly with enough personal research, understanding, and restraint they can safely be done with minimal to nonexistant side effects. The doses likely to be used seen by someone reading this wiki will be far lower than those used by professional body builders and as such will have negligable serious side effects assuming proper precausions are taken. It is important NOT to take this wiki or ANY other source of information as the sole resource when learning about steroids and preparing for a cycle. Read, read, read, and read some more. It is your body and real harm can be done if you are not careful. In addition there may be legal restrictions and consequences for their use depending on your location. Deciding to use AAS is a personal decision and a cost-benefit analysis should be undergone to weight the pros and cons of use AFTER sufficient research has been done to understand these pros and cons. If you decide its for you, don't be an idiot know your limits and know when to stop. The following information is presented as accuratly as possible, that said do not assume any of the following information is accurate. AAS use is nearly all broscience as very little in the way of reputable scientific studies have been done on their use as a performance enhancing drug. Nearly all the information you will come across is based on anecdotal "it worked for me, him, and Tom" type info from over 50+ years of underground use by recreational and professional users. Verify and re-verify everything you read and learn with multiple sources. Even seemingly smart and successful steroid users may still be wrong about certain things, it is up to you to ensure any information you hear or read is accurate. Glossary of Terms Below is a list of commonly used terms and abreviations when refering to a steroid use. *AAS, Anabolics, Gear, Juice, Steroids, etc. : Common and slang terms used to refer to general anabolic steroids and their use. It is portant to understand that steroids are not all anabolic/androgenic and thus do not all contribute to musclar growth. While colloquially the word "steroid(s)" are almost universally used to discribe the use of AAS as performance enhacing drugs this is a misnomer. *Cycle, Bike, Bike Ride, Bicycle, etc. : A cycle is the term of steroid use starting from the first to the last dose of anabolics. A cycle is used to reference not only the use of steroids but the length of the 'cycle'. I.E. an "8 week cycle" is the use of AAS for 8 weeks. *PCT/Post Cycle Therapy. : The use of aromatise inhibiters, SERMS, LH analogues, etc. to both control the conversion of estrogen and increase the production of testosterone after the HTPA has been supressed by the use of anabolic steroids. This is done both to control estrogen and prolactin based side effects as well as assist in and bringing testes produced testosterone levels back up to your natural baseline. *ED, EOD, E2D, etc. : Indicates a method of dosing using a daily, every other day, or every X number of days dosing schedule. ED is Every Day. EOD is Every Other Day, E2D is Every Two Days and can also be used to indicated Every three days, four days, etc. *Pinning : The act of injecting steroids, typically intramusclarly with a sterile syringe. But can also refer to subdermal and intravenous injections. *Oral : The use of oral steroids taken in pill or tablet form. Nearly all oral AAS are 17 alpha-alkylated, meaning they are hepatotoxic (liver toxic) and should be limited in both dose and length of cycle along with regular liver levels taken and monitored by a doctor to prevent acute liver failure. Not all orals are equal levels of hepatotoxicity. For instance oral Anavar is very mild in this regard while oral (and injectable) Winstrol (Stanazolol) is very toxic. *Shut Down, Lowered Testosterone, etc. : Refers to the supression of the HTPA in regard to natural secretion of testosterone as a result of anabolic steroid use. With the use of AAS the pituitary reduces secretion of LH (luteinizing hormone), this in turn reduces the production of testosterone by leydig cells in the testes. Over time the reduction of LH contributes to the atrophy of leydig cells and a reduction in the size of the testes. Upon the cesation of AAS use, the testes are in an atrophied state and unable to produce testosterone to the base levels as pre-cycle and require time to regenerate to normal. Durring this time it is common to have an abundance of estrogen in comparrison to testosterone. These factors (low testosterone levels and elevated estrogen levels) contribute to the accumulation of water weight, appearance of gynecomastia, depression, loss of muscle mass, etc. This is the reason behind the importance of PCT. It is important to understand that all of these things are temporary and can be minimized with proper and comprehensive post cycle therapy *Gyno : Slang term for gynecomastia. /fit/ has a skewed idea of what gyno is and is not. True gynocomastia is enlargment of the mamary gland in men due to an abundance of estrogen and/or sensitivity of estrogen receptors as well as other genetic factors. On /fit/ gyno is colloquially defined as anything resembling puffy or enlarged nipples be it caused by fat deposites, exess skin, or mamary glands. True gynecomastia is only cureable via surgery by removing part or all of the affected mammary gland. Removal of the entire gland typically results in 'inverted nipples" as the nipple collapses in on itself. Puffy nipples that is not true gynecomastia are usually caused by fat deposites, or in the case of someone that has recently lost a large amount of excess fat, loose skin. These fat deposites can be lost like any other, through diet. Loose skin can tighten back up on its own depending on the abundance of excess skin and the age of ther person. Word to the wise, it is common to troll by saying anyone with oddly or atypically shaped nipples has "gyno". It is nearly impossible to diagnose gynecomastia over the internet with a picture and the trolls calling gyno are not qualified to do so anyway. Fat "gyno" is usually soft to the touch and feels like any other fat deposite with no change in consistency as you move away from the nipple. Actual gynocemastia can usually be determined by feeling a firm lump of noticably different consistancy from the surrounding skin and fat underneath the nipple. Gyno is a common side effect of AAS use when aromatizing compounds are used and estrogen levels are not controlled.